emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1706 (22nd October 1992)
Plot Lorraine's social worker comes to visit. She and Lynn are worried about Lorraine. Mark asks Annie to bring up his wages at the farm meeting. He wants a rise. Lorraine is pleased to hear that Jenny is safe from her father. Her social worker tells her that she has been very brave. Neil pays Kim a surprise visit. He wants to make sure that she has told Frank about the overnight trip to the horse sale. She casually mentions it to Frank later. Sarah has got a financial projection from the accountant for next year. She is going to present it at the meeting. Lorraine's social worker wants her to speak to her mum as it will help the prosecution. Lorraine just doesn't believe that her mum will take her seriously. Elizabeth visits Carol. They both do not know where they went wrong with their children. Kim arranges to meet Neil while Frank is out. Seth and Archie sell something to Alan, but are very secretive when Michael asks them what they are up to. Lynn needs to try and convince Lorraine to talk to Carol. She may be able to talk to a counsellor. Lynn finds it difficult to believe that Carol knew nothing about it. The social worker convinces her that it is possible. The news from the accountant is not good for Emmerdale Farm. Sarah has explained everything to Jack. Kim and Neil grab a few minutes together to kiss passionately. They are desperate to get away, although Kim worries that Frank knows already. The Emmerdale Farm meeting gets underway. Sarah tells everyone that they are in trouble because they keep drawing on their capital to get them through the lean years and if they keep doing that they will go bankrupt in four or five years. Jack and Joe end up arguing about the future of farming. Archie and Seth have found chanterelles instead of truffles which are much rarer. Alan is pleased to have them. Sarah wants Jack and Joe to think about diversifying. Annie brings up Mark's salary which sets Jack and Joe off again. Annie brings the meeting to a close. Michael is trying to be nice to Lorraine, but she is rude to him. Elizabeth knows exactly where the chanterelles are situated. Kim doesn't know what to say when Frank decides to come with her to the horse sale, spoiling all her plans with Neil. Cast Regular cast *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Janet Dixon - Barbara Marten Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes